


song quotes

by ineedmeajimin



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Song Lyrics, kpop, song quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmeajimin/pseuds/ineedmeajimin
Summary: Song quotes that I find inspiring or relatable by some of my favorite artists.





	1. Chapter 1

**_[BTS - Young Forever ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBj4y9Zibao) _ **

_Forever we are young_

_Under the Flower petals raining down i run ,_

_so lost in this maze_

_Forever we are young_

_Even when i fall and hurt myself_

_I keep running toward my Dream_


	2. Good Bye Bye

_**[Nu'est - Good Bye Bye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmH08jAaLxg) ** _

 

_Even if I have to walk through an endless tunnel_

_I_ _can overcome it_

_And let me say_

_Good bye baby Good bye baby_

_I can live without you_  
  



	3. Agust D - The Last

[Agust D - The Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB_AP7DLQ0w)

 

We listened to the consultation together,

my parents said they don’t truly understand me

I don’t understand myself well either,

then who would understand?

Friend? Or you? Nobody knows me well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one verse i feel the most connected with , because i can relate to it . There was a time in my life where i didn't know who i was or what was going on with me , neither did my parents or my friends or anyone else .


	4. Jin - Awake

 

_[Jin - Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvBNoSjlKG0) _

 

_I want to stay_

_I want to dream a little more_

_But still_

_It is time to leave_


	5. EXO - Stronger

[EXO - Stronger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X74rRPSdzLU)

 

_Every time I fail, every time I fall_

_Give me strength and I will be stronger_

_Every time I doubt, every time I lose_

_You let me grow this much_


	6. Taeyang - Rise

[Taeyang - Rise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cfw-R91erc)

 

_Everytime that people say it’s the end,_

_I will show I’m forever._

_If you can’t see it in my eyes,_

_if you don’t recognize,_

_then whatever._


	7. SHINee – View

[SHINee – View](https://youtu.be/UF53cptEE5k)

 

_The sky is beautifully spread_

_In the ocean, time is in a bottle_

_I dream of peacefully walking (by my side)_

_Whatever it is you imagined, I’ll show you everything_

_Now tell me yeah yeah_


	8. Chapter 8

[J-Hope – MAMA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyAGg5MJTR8)

 

_Hey mama_

  
_I’m sorry mama_

  
_For realizing now how much you’ve done for me, mama_

_Hey mama_

  
_So thanks mama_

  
_For being my blood and flesh, mama_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should always appreciate your mom.  
> it doesn't matter how old you get you should just always love and appreciate your mama.


	9. If You

_[Nu'est W - If You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBqET3GCmHM) _

 

If I could, if only I could turn time back

Like a movie, I’d go back to the beginning

If only you were next to me

As if this was all just a painful dream


	10. Happy until now

[Bekho - Happy until now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqNr8UUXcdk)

Because I’ve been so happy till now

I am able to embrace the sadness

You taught me what happiness is

Seeing you, I will always be able to smile

Because I was by your side

I’ve been happy till now

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his solo made me happy and sad at the same time knowing it's about his father is sad but at the same time i can connect to his solo the most . Because of my Uncle who sadly passed away a year ago who was a big part of my life .


End file.
